Love In This Club
by Packy 2.0
Summary: Bella Swan might be an Elementary School Teacher by day but when Friday night hits, what she sets out to accomplish is way beyond childish means. Edward Cullen had his eyes set on her too. When a dark club, flowing alcohol and pumping bass meets two souls yearning for each other, will they get the encounter they both crave?


Summary: Bella Swan might be an Elementary School Teacher by day but when Friday night hits, what she sets out to accomplish is way beyond childish means. Edward Cullen had his eyes set on her too. When a dark club, flowing alcohol and pumping bass meets two souls yearning for each other, will they get the encounter they both crave?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight no matter how much I wish I did. Stephanie Meyer owns all, which means Edward and Bella are hers. However, I turned him into a club owner, her into a teacher and corrupted them both.

Warnings: POVs change a lot in this story so my apologies for the epic whiplash. Also, please put your kids and maybe the hubby (if you have one) to bed before reading this. A glass of wine or two is also recommended. ;-)

* * *

A/N

*waves* So, this was my entry to the Fic This Gif Anon contest. My gif prompt was this

. /tumblr_lq22g3uoOH1qazkdco1_

All the love in the world to my beta, myheroin1 and my lovely pre-readers, twilightbyus, afon23 and salmongirl. Muchas gracias to the host of the contest, JadaPattinson, the gif goddess who gifs like a mofo monster, the judges and other participants. Also spanks to each one of you who already have or will support by reading, reviewing and pimping.

Have fun! :)

* * *

Looking in your eyes

While you're on the other side;

I can't take it no more, baby I'm coming for you.

You're doing it on purpose, wind it & work it.

If we close our eyes it could just be me & you…

I wanna make love in this club… in this club… in this club!

* * *

He's standing there. He's been there for a while now. I've been watching. Watching him. Watching him with her. I should be ashamed, but I am not.

I'm intrigued. Really fucking intrigued.

He's been here for about an hour now. Hundreds of people in the room, but there's only one I see. One I want. One I must have.

Edward Cullen. Male. Age: 27

Born: June 20th, 1984

Son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

Brother of Alice and Emmett Cullen.

Occupation: Owner of Fuzion Nightclub.

The biggest nightclub in New York City.

Oh yeah, I know all about him. Maybe not everything, but I know enough.

But all of that doesn't matter right now. What matters is this…

Tonight is the night.

Tonight I make my move.

Tonight I conquer Edward Cullen.

Girls don't approach him. They know better. Maybe I should also. But I don't.

I want him. I want all of him. And I will have him.

Tonight, Edward Cullen is mine.

I call him The Taker. Whatever he wants, he takes. No questions asked. No explanations given.

I've been around. I've seen him. I've watched him.

I've seen what he does, how he does it. I've seen how he pursues and commands.

I've seen how he dominates.

And I want it. I crave it.

My every hair stands on end, my senses kick into overdrive as I envision the sinful things he could do to my body.

To my soul.

The longing, the desire, the need for his hands on me and mine on his.

I need to see. I need to feel. I need to witness the sweet surrender that has evaded my life for so long.

It is him. I know it. He could give it to me.

He can give me what I seek.

I stand against the bar, bringing my fifth drink of the night to my lips. Realizing however, that its contents have long vanished.

Turning back to the bar, I give a 'come hither' notion to the bartender. He's sexy and good at what he does.

But he isn't who I want.

He isn't Edward.

I lean over the bar top, both my arms squeeze at my sides, providing Demetri with a clear view of my breasts.

"Another," I whisper into his ear, barely touching my lips to skin. "Make it good, baby."

I tease him. It's more for me than it is him.

I'm warming up.

He turns away to get my drink and I ogle his ass because fuck me, it is beautiful in those jeans.

I lick my lips before turn back to the crowd where Edward is now dancing.

With her.

Any normal person would feel some sort of envy for the girl out there with him, but I don't.

Normalcy isn't an option tonight. Tonight is anything but.

I don't feel jealous though, because all I see is him warming up, too.

Preparing himself.

For this night.

For me.

I look to the blonde. She's trying to ensnare his attention with her body.

But she is a fool.

Swaying her hips, pressing them up against him; her movements are not at all in sync with the beats in my head.

She bends over, wiggling her hips and rolling them.

Edward's hands are on her, sliding up her legs while he grinds against her.

His eyes are not on her. Never on her.

For a moment, I close my own eyes and imagine how his hands would feel.

On me.

Like that.

The mental picture is almost too much. I have to re-open my eyes before I make a mess of things all over this barstool.

Before I finish long before I start.

So for now, I simply watch.

I watch like I've always done.

* * *

******* LITC *******

* * *

The cool glass touches my lips as the warm liquid rushes into my mouth. I hold back a grimace as the burn in my throat rivals the throb of my cock.

I don't watch her. I don't need to.

I know she's watching me. She has been for awhile now.

Not just tonight, but time and time again.

She's been here before. Every Friday for the past 3 months. At 12:30am to be exact.

Most times, the club is already jam-packed to capacity and Emmett has to deny people at the door.

But no, not her.

Isabella Swan. Female. Age: 24

Born: September 13th, 1987.

Daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer.

No siblings.

Occupation: Elementary School teacher at Little Kinder Care.

I know she comes, and I know why.

She wants me. She wants this.

And tonight, she will have it.

For those last three months, Bella and I have been playing games.

Coming here and teasing each other; flaunting the wrong people instead of the right ones.

Each grope, each feel, each kiss has been a lie.

They all belonged to her. Her's were all mine, too.

And pretty soon, I will show her just how much.

The air is different tonight. I can feel it.

There is more than just the beat of the music and alcohol running through my veins.

So much more. But still not nearly enough.

She's at the bar. She's there and not here.

It takes everything in me to not shove Tanya's body away from mine and stalk over to her.

Her body screams my name. Disclosing undiscovered tongues to my cock.

Pleading to be inside. Begging me to be inside her.

But I wait.

I motherfucking wait because this game? This game that Isabella Swan plays.

It ends tonight.

If she wants me, she'll have to come claim me.

Edward Cullen doesn't yield. Ever!

As much as I want this girl. God knows, I fucking want her.

No one is above code.

No one.

She's watching me. Her piercing gaze slices through my every move.

Like a sniper. She stalks. She waits.

Counting down to the moment. The moment of approach. The moment to strike.

The moment to take me down.

And I hope she knows that I wait too.

Because I know.

Fuck, if I know.

By the end of the night, the wait will be well worth it.

Tanya and I are front to front now. Her lips are moving, but I don't hear the sound.

I'm not the least bit interested in her words.

I need something exciting.

And she is anything but.

I break rule number one tonight by chancing a glance over to my left.

Isabella is still perched on the barstool. Her thighs clench as she quickly diverts her gaze from mine.

I almost whimper at the loss because her eyes are soft, clear and fucking artistic. Like melted chocolate across a white canvass.

The guy on her right has her attention now.

Fucking Riley Biers.

He's in her ear whispering God knows what.

Her hand is on his jaw and she's laughing.

Although I can't hear, I know the sound is warm and delicate.

But most of all, it's fucking infectious because it calls forth a smile of my own.

She's so close to him that her thigh is rubbing against his. But I don't get jealous.

I know what she's doing. And who am I to blame her?

Who am I to judge? Especially when Tanya places her hand directly on my rigid cock.

I hiss. I mother fucking hiss because I'm a man and that shit is sensational.

But more so, I hiss because the fingers I see in my mind don't belong to Tanya.

Oh no, in my mind a whole different scene is in motion.

My head falls back as my eyes flutter close; and even though I cannot see her, I can feel her acute gaze back on me.

"You like that, baby?" Tanya's voice rings out. Apart from the music, the alcohol and Bella moaning around my dick in my mind, I almost don't hear her.

I smile smugly as the next thought enters my mind. I know doing this will be the last straw. I'm so fucking tired of waiting. So I go for it.

With one hand, I reach behind Tanya's neck pulling her to me, forcing my lips onto hers.

The kiss is soft, brief and quite frankly, I don't give a fuck about it.

But it is my pawn right now. My weapon of mass destruction.

Tanya groans and I smirk. But not at her.

Definitely, not at her.

I'm grinning at the commotion coming from over at the bar. A few clashes and pangs fill the noisy air.

I prepare myself knowing that she will come to me. It's just a matter of time before she does.

A smug smile spreads across my face when I hear the click of heels gradually heading in my direction.

I grasp Tanya's hands, bringing them to my lips and kissing her knuckles before returning them to her side.

"It's been fun," I tell her, placing my glass into her hands and thanking her for the warm-up.

The smug smile I had all but two seconds ago evaporates the moment I feel a change in the breeze around me.

The movement of Isabella passing me.

The luscious sweep of the tips of her hair as they brush against my neck sends a wintry shiver down the length of my spine and directly to my cock.

No passing go. No collecting $200.

It's certainly been teased far enough in the space of fifteen minutes for a thousand years.

Adrenaline overwhelms me as I snake around Tanya, eager to find my Swan.

I meet swinging hips and stare at her ass as she retreats, walking away from me.

Tanya is all but forgotten as I dart away from her and my feet take me to where I want to be.

Where I need to be.

I scuffle through the dark sea of people in my path. Hitting shoulders and bumping legs as I stalk my way toward the exit where Isabella is heading.

Behind me, not only do I leave Tanya, but also rule number two.

_Cullen doesn't chase._

Well played Swan.

Well. Fucking. Played.

* * *

******* LITC *******

* * *

The moment he puts his lips on that bitch, I see red.

Who the fuck does he think he is? Giving that blonde skank what's rightfully mine?

My glass goes crashing into pieces at my feet as I grab my purse. I don't even dismiss Ryan, or whatever the fuck his name is.

Cullen has pulled out his big guns tonight in every sense of the word.

I slide off the stool, careful to dance around the liquid and splinters that paint the ground.

I gather my shit and stalk across the dance-floor.

Tanya is still pressed to his front, so I decide to take his back. As I pass him, we're so close and I'm certain my hair sweeps across the exposed skin above the neck of his sleek shirt.

The tremor it sends through him is palpable and reverberates into the air around him.

My feet grow weak, threatening to send me to my knees for this man. But I fight. I hold my own as I continue for the doors.

I have no intention of leaving. But there are just some things hot-shot Cullen doesn't need to know.

I'm three footfalls away from the exit when my body vibrates with excitement.

Oh yes, here he comes.

Let the thrill begin.

His fingers grip mine, and I swear I'm lost. Nothing could've prepared me for the feel of his hands on mine.

No dream. No fantasy. Nothing.

Even the reality is unrealistic.

My steps falter, and I muster every bit of power in me to stick with it.

Stick with the plan, Swan. Indulge him just a bit longer.

My body however, strongly fights against it. Craving release. Needing anything he could give me.

But we're so close now. So close to the end.

Just a little bit longer and then it's all over.

And the best part about all of this is… Everyone wins.

At the end of the night, we'll both be satisfied.

"Where do you think you're going?" The question leaves his lips, lingering in the air.

I swing around to face him. Biggest fucking mistake!

What I see, stumps me.

The club is dark with flickers of light everywhere. But one thing is unmistakable. I'd know it anywhere.

That fire in his eyes.

His are deep with passion ablaze.

The most glorious tint of emerald my gaze has ever beheld.

Edward stares back at me, his eyes locking into mine, grabbing onto my soul.

Like a magnet, I am drawn to him. Into him.

The lure between us is powerful. It's ridiculous because it feels so right yet so wrong at the same time.

It feels as though he belongs here, with me.

The power he has over me is so intense.

For a minute, I lose myself. The club, the lights, the music; they all fade away and everything becomes about him.

I jolt to life when his lips touch my ear and he whispers my name.

His words… his voice… they… they flow through my veins like streams of milk and honey.

I try to answer him, but my mouth extracts silence. The words; they fail to show.

So I respond in the only way I could. My fingers tighten around his as I spin on my heels.

There is nil resistance from him as I lead him back onto the dance-floor. I am animated with excitement and energy as I think about our bodies melting into each other. Coming together as one as we dance.

I pull. I tug. I lead. Until we are at the spot.

I know he is ready. His body says it all.

And fuck it, that's fantastic because I am long overdue.

He's too distant and I pull him close. My body needing to feel his warmth against mine.

My back is to his front. Edward takes initiative as his hands wind around my waist.

I feel safe. I feel like safest woman on the planet in the warm shield his arms.

His lips find purchase at my ear again and I am quickly deciding that it is one of my favorite places for him to be. My body shudders into his when erotic whispers fall from his lips.

"I've got you, Isabella."

Then his sweet breath washes over my neck like a tidal wave breaking onto the shore. His words… they do something to the air because it goes all thick and I feel as if I can't breathe.

In this moment, I don't know what is more dangerous.

The feel of his lips on my neck, my respiratory failure or the song that is suddenly blasting through the speakers.

Ha, the Gods must love us.

* * *

******* LITC *******

* * *

She leads me onto the dance-floor like a fucking Commander in Chief and I'm beginning to think that wherever she leads me, I'll follow.

She's ready. It's so obvious.

It's apparent in our entangled fingers. Her urgent footsteps. The lingo of her body.

They all confirm it. They all scream the same things.

WANT… NEED…. LUST

EDWARD!

Fuck it, my body is on the verge of rapid response; hovering over the edge.

Ready to give in. Ready to capture. Ready to devour.

My restraint is hastily smothered by the molten lava of her desire. How could she not know how she affects me?

She tugs on my fingers, pulling me against her; snapping me out of my journey to cloud nine.

Her ass presses against my dick, and I fight to restrain the moan building in my chest.

My hands instinctively encircle her waist, locking her to me. My body protectively hovers around her, sending silent messages to everyone present.

She's mine.

Her body folds so perfectly under mine, but she is unmoving. I don't want her to choke up now.

I bring my lips to her ear, calling forth calm into her being.

"I've got you, Isabella," I tell her, but somehow the words feel insufficient as they disappear into the space around us. My tongue pulses with the need to feel.

And this time, I don't deny it.

I ghost my lips across the lobe of her ear and down the vein that lines the side of her neck. I exhale deeply feeling her shudder as my breath fans across her neck.

I am about to make my next move when a change in beat fills my ear. My head drops into Isabella's neck, and I chuckle at the intriguing irony.

"Perfect!" I whisper as I begin to move my hips against her.

Fuck yes, my movement stimulates something. Because the second my hips move, Isabella's ass pushes back into me, grinding into my cock.

I am stunned. I am captivated. I am drowning.

I am owned.

Yes. As much as I have claimed her, she has claimed me as well.

She has acquired my body.

I belong to Isabella Swan. And she absolutely belongs to me.

With every word that fills my ear, I can't help but think about how right this feels.

Her body on mine, moving against me. Every action stimulating an identical reaction.

I am greedy. I am gluttonous. I want her.

I yearn for all things Isabella Swan, and I'm not sure how much more of this game I can play.

My hands tighten around her waist. Her closeness never enough.

"Closer," I almost stammer, desire disarming as the word escapes my lips. "I want you close. I need to feel you."

She pushes back, and I watch as her hands go up around my shoulders, grabbing onto the hair at the nape of my neck.

She yanks on it, causing me to moan. It feels mother fucking good to finally moan for her.

I detach my hands for a second, placing them at her hips.

My cock strains against my pants. It's almost painful as I pull her into me.

"Feel what you do to me Isabella," I tell her.

I show her.

I'd probably sing it for her if she wanted me too.

Her body halts for a second before she spins around, and her eyes are now boring into mine.

"I do feel it. I feel it here…" she tells me as her fingers caress my cheek. I acknowledge her touch by tilting my head into her petite hands.

It's not long before her fingers start trailing along my jaw, down my neck.

"I feel it here," Her fingers softy stroke the quickening pulse in my neck. She watches as I swallow deeply. She seems intrigued by the bob of my Adam's apple.

Her hands run over my chest causing my breath to stifle as her palm flattens over my heart.

"I feel it here, too." She looks up into my eyes. The emotion staring back at me is stunning. She winks at me before placing her lips against my chest. The kiss burns straight through my shirt, feeling as though she has imprinted her lips on my heart.

She might as very well be the death of me.

Her hands continue their journey south and I grunt like a mother fucker when her hand cups my balls.

"Holy shit, Cullen! You know what?" I think I am incoherent at the feel of her hands on me, even through the layers of material. My best bet right now at responding is to raise an eyebrow at her. "I feel it here the most!"

She gives my cock a pinch and I know I am done for.

My hands grasp her face roughly, my brain sending signals everywhere.

I stare into her bottomless eyes for a moment; trying to figure out how the fuck this stranger could command such a clutch on me.

Her lips pull into a smirk that is all but an invitation I could never decline.

And then finally… finally, my lips are crashing into her's.

* * *

******* LITC *******

* * *

As I palm Edward's shaft, I curse internally at the stretch of material in my way.

I want to tear every fucking piece from his body. Right here, right Now.

But I don't.

My body is alight with longing, sinking into a famine of lust. Every part of me wanting him.

I am jealous.

I envy the clothes on his back. I want their proximity to him.

I envy the draft around him, tickling his skin.

I envy the blood in his veins; the air in his lungs.

I want to be those things. I want to keep him alive.

I want to make him feel good.

He's staring into my eyes now, and despite the dress that is currently draped over my body, I feel naked. I feel exposed. I feel raw.

I feel as if he can see things that even I can't see in myself. His eyes are incisive, almost as if he sees places in me that I don't even know exist.

His gaze is penetrating. I'm not even sure what to make of it.

But I do know one thing. With those eyes, he's telling me.

He's telling me that he's ready for the taking.

I've been waiting. Since I've known him, all I've ever done was wait.

But now it's time. I am so fucking ready for him.

So I let him know.

My lips spread into a smirk bidding him welcome.

He doesn't hesitate. He's as ready as I am.

His lips smash into mine. The kiss is rough. I'm not at all surprised.

The sexual tension is concrete around us. Heavy as if there is another person there with us.

Edward is focused. He is determined. And he's a fucking genius.

The way his lips move against mine is unparalleled. I channel all my focus into making him feel the same way.

I take his top lip between mine, placing three soft nibbles there.

His lips part, a wanton groan slipping through. No time elapses between us before my tongue slides against his.

His taste is sensational, I find myself only wanting more.

I don't want to stop. I cannot.

I am inebriated. Edward has bonded with the alcohol in my system and I am shattered.

When he tries to pull away from me, my hands grip his neck in protest. He manages to break free and when his eyes flutter open, I unleash unto him the wrath of my pout.

He chuckles, clearly misreading my action as cute. He kisses my left cheek and then my right before leaning in and sucking my bottom lip between his. His tongue runs along the curve and he bites down gently before removing his lips from mine, denying me my chance at heaven.

His eyes run races over my face and along the length of my body. Each part of my body pulses with need as his stare travels. His gaze falls on my chest, his eyes seemingly lingering there for a while. I see his fingers twitch at his side.

I completely marvel at the things that I'm doing to him.

I watch him as he comes apart at the seams. I watch him as he fights with himself. I watch as the war wages in him.

I smile internally, knowing that the only thing that will bring him peace is me.

All of me.

His fingers leave my side and are tracing along the deep cut of my dress at my bosom. His fingers are smooth and long, and I adore the way they feel against my breasts. My nipples harden under the material as his fingertips move, creating a gentle work of art along my body.

He doesn't grab. He doesn't grope. His touches are subtle and tender.

I realize what he is doing. I know that if I don't go along with it, the teasing would never end. I am quite ready for more private affairs.

I step into him, closing the minute distance between us.

My heels aren't quite enough to eliminate the epic height difference, so I gracefully tiptoe, bringing my lips up to his ear.

"What do you want from me, Cullen?" I ask him. The desire to hear him say it is powerful; indescribable. "Anything you want, it's yours."

His head shifts in the slightest as his arms come back around my waist.

I am so fucking glad that they do because at his next words, my entire body slumps against his with weakness.

In tune with the chorus, Edward whispers.

"I wanna make love in this club. To You. Tonight. Right fucking now, Isabella… I want you."

I am mesmerized. Somewhere in the world, the heavenly host just sang ten Hallelujahs.

"What do you want?" he asks, and I am stumped. It's not that I don't know, I am just completely in awe of the man in front of me.

This man, this Adonis… he chose me.

Isabella Swan.

It's true. I did know all along, but hearing him vocalize his want, his desire in front of me was more than I bargained for.

I come back from my trance when a slightly harsher voice fills my ear.

"Say it, Isabella… out loud… tell me what you want me to do to you!" He demands, and I succumb to his allure, not willing to deny him or myself any longer.

"I want you to fuck me, Cullen. I want you hard and fast and multiple times. I want…"

I don't get to finish. He doesn't allow me to.

When his hands snatch mine, I follow. His pace is hurried as he pulls me through the club.

He exits through a door at the back of the club. We take a flight of stairs by twos. His hands never leave mine as he leads me to our own haven.

At the top of the staircase, there are two doors. One with Edward Cullen- Owner/Manager labeled across a golden plate.

"Jasper," Edward nods to the guy standing affront as he opens the door, pulling me inside.

He kicks the door shut and no sooner than that, his lips are back on mine. His body forces mine back into the door and in the same moment his arms are around me. Then, I am roughly hoisted off the ground.

Fuck, his body is burning against mine. I'll lose my mind if his clothes aren't off in the next thirty seconds. Locking my legs around his waist, I pull him into me, denying even air into the space between us.

His lips leave mine and I use the moment to catch a fucking breath. Edward is consistent though. His lips make quick work of my neck, and my eyes roll back into my head because he is quenching my sexual fire.

Amazingly so.

Fucking miracle worker.

"I want to mark you," He pants against my neck, barely getting the words out. "I want you to look in the mirror when you leave here and know that I filled you tonight."

I feel myself grow wet between my thighs as I push my hips into his, wanting him to feel the same. His moan is boisterous as he sucks hard on my neck. His teeth gnaw roughly on the skin, but just as quick the action is soothed as his tongue flicks the spot.

He repeats the action for a while. Then when he abruptly stops, I know it.

I know he has marked me.

And I fucking want him to do it again and again.

I want him to mark me all over.

I just can't get enough.

* * *

******* LITC *******

* * *

Isabella's legs are wrapped around my waist, her sex continuously grinds into my cock.

I absolutely have no fucking idea how I haven't taken her hard and fast against this door.

This is insane. The things she is making me feel. The emotions that are swirling around in my head.

The fucking infatuation radiating from her body is maddening.

And with every move against me, every pant, every whimper she enslaves me.

She traps me. She takes me into her being imprisoning me there.

She is wild. I feel like the king of the world knowing that it is me, Edward Cullen, making her feel this way.

I growl at the thought of another man pleasuring her this way.

This growl; it is deep, guttural and possessive. I just know it turns her on.

Her hands are grasping at the tie around my neck, tugging at the buttons on my jacket.

I become enraged with all these barriers. My hands take over, yanking at the front of the shirt.

I watch Isabella's eyes widen as I send buttons flying everywhere, shrugging the shirt away from my shoulders. Her breath quickens as her eyes scan my bare torso; trembling fingers trail down my neck, running along the contours of my chest.

My breath hitches as her fingers dance along the lines of the tattoo to the right of my chest. My heartbeat quickens at the thought of her asking what it means. What it represents. I'm not ready.

I can't go there with her.

I fear that if she asks, I won't be able to deny her.

I am brought back when she takes my face into her hands.

"Where'd you go?" She asks, her eyes searching. "Don't leave me, not like this."

I'm so fucking glad she didn't ask.

"Never," I assure her, before touching my lips softly to hers. I'm scared that the words extend far beyond the thrill of this one night.

My hands move behind her neck, easily finding the clasp there. The urgency in my movement almost snaps the clip between my fingers.

"Eager, are we?" Isabella giggles. The sound rivals angelic symphonies.

"Hmmmm…" I mumble as I peel the material away from her, bunching it around her waist. I am utterly shocked when I am met with her bare tits.

"Bella," I whimper, not because it's her name but because beautiful might be the only way to describe the scene before me. Her breasts are perfect in every proportion. The petite mounds are exquisite, full and round and just fucking begging me to take them into my mouth.

My hands waste no time getting acquainted with those beauties. They are warm and soft, melting right into my palms. My thumbs ghosts across the tiny nubs that are already firm to my touch.

I can't wait any longer.

I suck the left between my lips while my hand twists the nipple of the right.

In one corner, I lick, suck and nibble while the other is plagued with gropes, twists and tickles. My tongue circles her areola, dampening the small reddening nub before blowing against it.

Isabella's legs loosen around mine as she squirms beneath me.

"No," I grunt. "Stay with me. I can't lose you. Not now."

She senses my need because she thrives on it. Her legs regain their hold around my middle as I shift positions.

She moans, writhing in her sandwiched position between me and the door. It's her body's way of telling me that she's close.

"Don't you dare come without me, Isabella. Don't you do it!" I half groan as I bite down on her nipple.

She yells in ecstasy, but I know she's saving herself.

Saving it all for me.

I release her nipple before placing a kiss on each, deeming them well taken care of. I place my hands above her shoulders, caging her under me. Her breath is choppy, her skin flushed and buzzing with her withheld release. My dick pulsates between my thighs, wanting nothing more but to bust the fuck up out of my pants.

"Are you ready, Swan?" I ask her, but my question is a rhetorical one. My hands push us off the door and I take her over to my desk. One hand holds Isabella to me while the other flies over the desktop, sending papers, pens, cups and other shit that I couldn't give a fuck about right now, tumbling onto the floor. I unlatch Isabella's legs from my waist placing her gently onto the desk.

I begin to peel the dress away from her lower body, moving it down her legs. The shiny material joins other discarded items on the floor of my office as I gaze thunderstruck at Bella's naked body spread out on my desk. I leave the heels on because she looks fucking magnificent under me, wearing just that.

"Fuck," I rasp as she sits up and toys with the buckle on my pants. She makes quick work of the belt, tossing it over her shoulder. It's the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen.

I can't wait any longer to feel her.

My hand finds her sex, my fingers sliding between the dripping wetness there. Bella's movements become sloppy as she fumbles over the button on my pants.

I chuckle softly, drunk with sovereignty because I am the one who is doing this to her.

I circle her clit a few times, spreading her juices around her pussy. I can't begin to express the sensations that shoot through my dick when my fingers slide inside.

She's so fucking wet, allowing my fingers pump in and out of her with ease. Her hands abandon my jeans and clamp down onto my bare shoulder, holding herself against me.

As much as I fucking love the feel of her tits rubbing against my chest, my dick deserves to be freed.

My fingers still. It kills me, but I stop. She gasps, as she tries to force some oxygen back into her lungs.

"Free me, Isabella. Now, or I won't allow you come tonight."

Her hands are the quickest I've seen them all night. Gone are the fumbles. Careless progress is laid to rest as she unbuttons my pants. The slide of the zipper is music to my ears and I feel as if the Declaration of Independence is being pronounced all over again.

In one quick movement, my pants and boxers are around my ankles and a deep groan of release escapes me as my incredibly erect cock springs free from its confines.

"HOLY FUCK!" I almost scream when she takes my hardness into her hands. Her fingers wrap around me and the nail of her pinky drags along the vein on the underside of my shaft. I am just about ready to fucking hose her down.

I grab her hands in mine, stilling her movements as I take a mother fucking breath.

I count to forty in my mind and open my eyes to find the hungriest expression on Bella's face.

I feel like I'm staring into a mirror because I just know I look the same way.

The spark in her eyes is wild and speaks avidly of her want.

Eyes never leaving hers, I move my hand over hers, up and down my cock. When she takes the reins, I lean in to kiss her softly, the movement sweet and chaste against her swollen lips. I busy my hands at her breasts once more, caressing the soft skin there. Her skin rivals a set of ivory keys under my fingers and the music of her body and soul fills my ear as I strum, pluck and play her.

She's moaning into my mouth and I know she's ready. Her arousal calls forth my own and I feel the tightening in my stomach spreading into my groin.

Quickly, I thrust my finger back into her, pumping in and out a few times. I pull out and then insert two fingers. I curl them inside her as I rub my thumb against her clit.

"Come now, Isabella!"

Her hand squeezes my cock and my eyes flutter close when I feel her inside clench around my fingers. Her hand never stops moving on my cock as I feel her come all over my fingers inside her. I move in her a few times, riding out her climax before pulling them out of her completely.

"I know you're prepared, baby," I tell her, "I know you're clean and so ready for me."

I know this because, when you know people, you have the privilege of knowing things.

"And…" I say, taking myself into my hands. I pump my cock a few times while forcing Isabella's body back onto the table. When she's flush against the table, I use one hand, taking both of hers and suspending them over her head. Then I begin to whisper…

"I can't…" I begin, rubbing the head of my cock along her wetness.

"Fucking wait…" I lick my lips, positioning my head at her opening, slipping just the tip in and out a few times. Her moans are glorious. I can't wait to feel her heat fully envelope me.

"To set it off inside of you."

And then I push forward.

Forcefully.

* * *

******* LITC *******

* * *

"F… fuck…" I stammer as he plunges inside of me.

He is a monster. He's fucking huge and I feel the slightest discomfort as he fills me to the hilt with his first thrust.

Edward pulls out, slamming into me again, letting out a guttural moan of his own. His eyes close, his head falls back and he stills for a moment.

His cock is embedded so far inside of me and as crazy as it sounds, I never want him to leave.

I want him to take up residence there. I want him to make this his home.

"Isabella…" My name falls from his lips in sweet defeat. I know he is so close to his own release, and I find myself wanting to liberate him.

"Come to me, Edward." I wriggle my hands from under his weakened grip, stretching them out towards him. I watch as he falls gracefully into them. I run my hands along his shoulders and down onto his back, feeling the muscles contract and expand with each panting breath.

His body melts into my arms as he relaxes into our new position.

When I feel him pull out and push back in again, I want to yell for him to never stop.

He continues his movements but he's gentler now, his strokes soft and probing. It's nice, but it's also not what I want from him right now.

Right now, I don't need slow.

"Edward," I tell him; needing him to get back to that place he was a moment ago. "I need you to fuck me."

He doesn't wait for another command. Immediately, he resumes his standing position. His hand pulls me upward to him, my body crashing into his.

His lips claim mine as his thrusts gain momentum. One hand moves across my waist, fastening me to him, while the other reaches across my back and grips onto my shoulder from behind. As he pushes forward, his hand on my shoulder does its duty, pulling me down and onto him.

My lips tremble with whimpers against his as I bury my hands in his hair. Our tongues square off in tango as our bodies smack against each other. Waves and waves of desire emitting from us, spilling out into the open air around us.

"I'm going to fucking shoot, Isabella… Oh God, I'm gonna come…" Edward groans, and I don't want to miss the chance of sharing this with him.

I snake one of my hands down my body to my sensitive clit.

"I want to cum all over you while you fill me." I tell him as I flick my fingers against myself.

"Holy shit… I… I… fuckkkk," He screams as he drives into me erratically. My hand tightens around his neck and I sink my teeth into his shoulder as I drown in my obliterating orgasm. Edward soon follows and my body rejoices when I feel him spill inside me.

His thrusts weaken as he rides out his own climax. We both fall, sprawled on the desk, basking in the post coital glow.

"That… was…" I'm unable to form a coherent thought, especially when Edward's cock is still slightly twitching inside me.

"Fan-fucking-tastic is what it was. Phenomenal, otherworldly, magnificent. Even those words won't suffice."

I chuckle as I turn my body, needing to look into his eyes.

What I just experienced was unlike any other thing I'd ever felt in my life.

I wasn't sure if I was ready to let it go just yet.

"So Cullen, remember what I said earlier?" I tease him, running my fingers along the ridges on his abdominals. This body… oh God, his body.

I've seen better, I've seen worst.

But I've never seen perfect.

And oh my, this is what Edward is.

He is my perfect.

"What?" He asks. A hint of smile tugging on his lips as his fingers palms my pussy, doing some exploring of his own.

He knows. He goddamn knows exactly what I mean.

But just like me earlier, he needs to hear me say it.

And I was all too eager to oblige him.

"I want you hard and fast…" I whisper, my hands taking hold of his cock, pressing lightly. "Again!"

Edward grunts as my hand pumps him a few times. I can feel him already, pulsing, hot and semi-hard in my hands and I can't wait for him to be inside me again.

But first, I want a taste.

I rise to get up and he moves to follow.

"No," I stop him. His eyes are confused, but he obliges and my heart swells in my chest at his trust. "I'm gonna take care of you, baby." I tell him before shimmying off the desk and standing between his legs.

His cock is curled away from me, onto his stomach. I can feel his gaze on me, looking at me as I inch closer.

I take him into my hands and waste no time running my tongue up the underside. When I get to his head, I dip my tongue into the slit, tasting a bit of the pre-cum that has gathered there.

Edward shifts as my palms dig into his thighs holding him there. I know I'm not strong enough to pin him but I also know that if this is what I need from him, he will indulge.

When he calms under me, I take half of him into my mouth before sliding back off him. My lips never lose contact as I tease him, swirling my tongue around his head.

I press further, taking more, but not all of him just yet.

His mouth is filthy with swears and groans as I pull off again and plunge back in. This time, when his cock hits the back of my throat, I gag slightly but hold my own.

I move steady against him now, rejoicing when he continues to harden inside my mouth. My tongue swirls playfully as I move up and down his shaft. I hear his groans becoming louder and then I feel a shift in position.

Edward sits up; his hands lock onto my hair, his hips producing synchronized movements with my mouth. As my lips move down his cock, his hips shift forward driving into my mouth. As I pull back, so does he.

Good lord, he gives good fuck. He gives good suck, too. Fuck me, he just gives good.

My arousal lurks, and I know that I could come alone by just sucking him off.

But no, not Edward Cullen.

I mourn the loss as he pulls back and out of my mouth. His hands are under my arms lifting me onto the desk. He's changing play now. With his head is now at my feet, he instructs me to my side.

I understand now what he is doing.

I don't say a word as his lips place a tender kiss on my clit. My legs snap shut instinctively but his hands shove them back open.

"Don't be rude now, Isabella." He scolds, before his cool tongue runs along me.

"Fucking beautiful pussy," He murmurs, as his tongue slide back and forth along my folds. I stifle a moan, or two as I feel arousal tethering on the edge for us both.

I open my eyes, not even noticing they were closed all this time and realize that his cock is right there.

In my face.

Right fucking there in front of me.

So I reciprocate.

I take him into my mouth and my head bobs over his cock as his tongue expertly works my sex. His hands cup my ass, fixing me to him as his tongue now thrusts inside of me. I moan over him, adding more suction when taking him into my mouth.

Working alongside him, giving him pleasure this way while I take from him has to be the greatest fucking feeling in the world.

When his thighs begin to quiver, I know that he's close. I decide to pull the trigger. But as soon as my hands make the slightest contact with his balls, his dick slips away from my lips.

And double whammy, he removes his lips from my pussy.

I'm on the verge of a mass protest.

"Fuck, Isabella." Edward gasps as he moves hastily, pulling my body up with his. We slide off the desk and before I could ask him what is happening, he bends me over the desk and he drives into me from behind.

"You better hold on tight, baby."

And hold on I do because his next thrust is enough to send the desk jerking forward.

"I couldn't fucking… wait any longer." He half grunts, half whispers. His hands tightly squeeze around my hips as he propels forward.

"Oh…Oh God…Oh my God," I barely gasp as his cock impales me again and again, pinning me to the desk beneath us.

"Edward, baby…" he says as he pulls out, grabbing both my legs and curling them around his waist. "My name's Edward. Although, I can't say that I entirely blame you for deeming me God."

Annnnnnnd he's inside again.

"Fuck… Edward… fuck, fuck!" I mutter, the sensation of his cock drilling inside of me is insane. His movements are erratic as he rams into me before pulling out, only to sheath himself back inside.

"Beautiful... " He groans, his words slurring just a bit. He's close again, so very close. "So. Fucking. Good. Fucking tight and perfect." He releases one leg, propping it up onto the table. The other is still held steadily around his hips. My body is slightly elevated and when he pushes into me now, he makes his acquaintance with my G Spot.

"Ugggggh…" I mumble, trying to tell him that this is exactly where I need him to be.

"There, baby?" He flexes his hips as he drives into me, hitting the spot more roughly this time.

He adds insult to injury when his hands come around to my front and massages my clit with his fingers.

"Now, Isabella." I hear him shout, and I submissively follow him into release.

My pussy compresses around him as he comes inside of me for a second time.

My orgasm extracts every last bit of my strength. My quivering arms and legs threaten to send me falling forward into the desk.

But not before Edward's strong, safe arms wrap around my body and pull me to him.

We both slide to the floor in a quivering mess.

* * *

******* LITC *******

* * *

"No words," I mutter before pressing a kiss to her temple. "Isabella Swan, you have officially annihilated my vocabulary."

"Hey," She countered, still trying to slow her own breathing. "You're the one who went all Usher on me and wanted to 'make love in da club.'"

Love? We both know that was nothing but hardcore fucking.

"Fuck you, Swan."

"Oh yes Cullen, that you did." She is quick with her witty response as she waggles her eyebrows. Her actions are playful but the twinkling sincerity in her eyes confirms the truth of her words.

"And if I may say so myself, you did that shit well."

I turn to her, my brow raised into an 'oh really?' expression.

"Like you didn't fucking want it anyway? You come in here; your body's been screaming sex for three months straight. Hell woman, when a man's gotta yield, he's just got to."

We both laugh simultaneously before she speaks again.

"It's just Bella, by the way."

"Huh?" I enquire, not really getting where this is coming from.

"My name. Everyone says Bella. No one calls me Isa… Bella."

"Well, I'm not everyone, now am I?" I ask and then I observe, amazed, as her cheeks inflame with redness. "And did you seriously just call me a 'nobody'?"

She chuckles slightly and then a moment of silence passes between us.

I'm caught up in all kinds of thoughts. My mind wanders in places they should not even trespass.

I snap out of my daze, but realize that Isabella seems a bit nervous in my arms. When I shift my position to look at her, I notice that her bottom lip is embedded between her teeth. She's about to give me an anxiety attack with the way she gnaws on it.

My hand runs along her arms, my fingers massaging away the tension I discover in her neck and shoulders.

When I am done, I cup her cheek bringing her eyes around to meet mine. My fingers make quick work at tugging her lips from between her teeth. I run my fingertips along the puncture marks that are rooted there.

I look up into her eyes and for the first time, I see them in broad light. Her toffee orbs are splinted with miniature specks of honey. They are so deep and engaging. I feel as if there is a whole other world in there, yet to be discovered.

"Why are you not here with me?" I ask her, needing to know where her mind is. "Are you regretting tonight?" As I ask the words, my heart stings in my chest.

What if she does?

What if I wasn't enough for her?

"No," She shrieks. "Tonight was perfect, Edward; completely flawless. It's just… I just…" She trails off and looks away from me.

"Look at me, Isabella. What is it?" Not sure I could stand her shutting down on me now. I feel myself tighten my arms around her, embracing just how warm, pure and right she feels there.

"What now, Edward?" She asks. "I conquered you. You claimed me. Is this it? Is that all?"

My mind is at a standstill as I register what she's asking me. I know what Bella and I just shared here was explosive to say the least. Out of this world. Never felt any shit like it. Pretty sure, no one else would do it for me.

Was I ready to let that go?

Was I ready to let this genuine, exquisite, talented little treasure walk out of my life?

I look over her face and when my eyes fall on her neck, I spot the purplish mark there. The mark that I put there a few moments ago.

I'd staked my claim. I'd marked her as my own. Surely, I couldn't let her get away from me.

No, not yet.

And just like that, I had my answer.

Fuck no, she isn't going anywhere. I'm not trying to fall in love or anything, but I how can I deny the hold she has on me any longer?

I can't deny it.

I won't deny her.

"C'mere," I tell her as I pull her even closer to me, wanting to crawl beneath her skin and live inside of her. I kiss the marked spot on her neck before burying my face into her long, brown hair. I inhale deeply and her scent wafts over me, shouting in all its glory as it travels to my lungs and diffuses throughout my body.

"You're not going anywhere, baby. I got you." I tell her and the smile that breaks over her face contends with the morning sun. The sparkles in her eyes, almost blinding.

She slightly twists in my arms, just enough for her to bring her lips to mine. Her tongue rushes out to play, enticing my dick to spring to life again.

Isabella pulls back as I groan against her lips.

"What?" She asks, and I waste no time showing her with my eyes what's up.

Her eyes burn a trail down my torso and a soft 'o' escapes her lips when she sees my dick, hard and ready for round three.

"Already?" She says, and I'm torn between wondering if she's serious or punking me.

Actually, I'm pretty astonished she would ask this. I thought she knew me better.

Waggling my eyebrows in amusement, I raise up, folding my feet beneath me and lifting her away from me a little.

"Yes, Isabella. Already." I say, pulling her down onto me.

* * *

******* LITC *******

* * *

End Notes:

Thanks for reading, my lovelies! This was very different for me to write but I enjoyed every moment of doing so. Hit that button and let me know what you think.

::Packy::


End file.
